Who am I?
by A.Rosetta
Summary: The Higurashi are an established clan of miko-nin known for their battle prowess & kekkei genkai. Kagome is a small child, aspiring to become a great kunoichi & someday make a name for herself, no longer wishing to be shadowed by her ancestor's image. In her pursuit, will she succeed in obtaining power & at what cost? Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash or Naruto.**

**A/N:** This is my first story on here! I just started watching Naruto so forgive me if I get any of the details wrong :3 Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chappy. [:

* * *

Who am I? My name is Kagome, I am from the ancient Higurashi clan. We are mainly priests, priestesses, &amp; monks, but many have chosen the noble occupation of a shinobi as well. I am following the path of my predecessors, by training to become a miko as well as a shinobi. I may be young, but if the life of a shinobi is important to my family, then it is important to me as well. The Will of Fire burns strong within us &amp; always will until the day we die.

* * *

1: PILOT

"Kagome-chan, Asako-san requests your presence in the manor." Hitomiko bowed formally to the young heiress of the Higurashi family.

"But, I want to practice more!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Gomen, but you must come immediately." _Or I'll get in trouble…_

"Hai, itoko-san."

Obediently, Kagome followed the girl down the elegant path surrounded by blush pink sukura and budding persimmons. They soon met with Miroku who was sent to fetch them.

In a few short minutes they could see the sacred shrine accompanied by a traditional manor. The manor was built from bleak white concrete and cultured pine, with a brick path of rich grandeur leading up to its entrance. Before entering the main compound one would tediously trek up stairs and pass under the vivid red torii. The walls had the Higurashi crest emblazoned on white surface- twin arrows that formed an 'x'- which represented their prodigious talents with kyujutsu. Further to the left of the main manor grew the giant goshinboku, which rattled, but never swayed, always firmly withstanding the elements.

The manor usually brought traquility but today it felt tense. Despite her calm, stoic demeanor, the young heiress fidgetted, feeling as if she were encroaching on the adult's affairs. They, as in the clan elders Kaede, Ginzo (Kagome's grandfather) &amp; Mushin (Miroku's teacher), were in an annual meeting with the other clan elders &amp; patriarchs of Konohagakure. The meeting would determine whom Kagome would be betrothed to. Although she was of the tender age of 4, it was still necessary to plan for her future, as well the clan's future. The Higurashi clan was meager and there were only two eligible bachelors, Souta and Miroku- both who were unsuitable for the heiress considering one was her younger brother and the other was her first cousin respectively. They prayed that the betrothals would work in their favor, stem the demise of their precious clan, and keep their kekkei genkai strong. Since an ability of their clan was purification of evil many of their strongest fought and died when the kyuubi attacked. Despite their extensive powers even the most powerful monk of the clan, Miroku's father, had been susceptible to the demon fox's assault. There were many lost in that battle, one being Miroku's direct grandfather Miyatsu. After the attack, the clan attempted to rebuild but had trouble staying afloat since there were no new children born.

The Higurashi had one of the most ancient heritages in Konohagakure, appearing even before the Sage of Six Paths himself. It was rumored that they were the balancing force that created equilibrium in the world. They were the mediators between human and demon, peace and war, and even life and death; the need for priests and priestesses was essential in the pre-shinobi world. They steeled their will and drove themselves to become virtuous shinobi, serving the Leaf after the Sage was born. Now with the hokage in control they were unneeded aside from their kekkei genkai on the field or miko powers in a hospital. However they persevered, for the love of their clan and village.

Kagome followed Miroku and Hitomiko on the winding trail to the manor, where many nobles and elders resided. She attempted to push down the dreadful feeling and neutralized any facial expressions. Her elder cousins kneeled beside the entrance and rapped on the wood.

"Arigato for escorting me, Miroku-nii-san, Hitomiko-itoko-san."

"Enter." Her jii-san's wiry baritone responded.

Miroku slid the shoji door and Kagome strolled in. She spotted Kaede and her mother, Asako, and took her spot next to them.

"The heiress to the main house is present, what do ye wish to see?"

"She is training to become a shinobi, am I correct?" The patriarch questioned, though he clearly knew the answer.

"Hai, Fugaku-dono."

"I have brought my second son Sasuke who is also in training. I have deemed they are similar in strengths…for now. I wish to see them do battle."

There were contentious murmurs coming from around the committee and even Kagome looked surprised.

"Preposterous! There shall be no fighting at a sanctioned clan meeting." Shouted an enraged Hyuuga Hiashi.

"This is simply a spar between two young ninja." Mushin added.

"Hai, I will oversee the spar." An Aburame said from behind shades, one who seemed simply curious.

"They shall fight in the main training grounds, back this way, onegai."

"Come, Kagome, Sasuke-kun." The group followed carefully observing the two. Luckily, Kagome sported her simple clan attire and a tan kunoichi pouch, brimming with kunai, shuriken, senbon, and other tools. Her skin bristled with anticipation at the thought of a real opponent. Ever since her second cousin Tsubaki defected to become a rogue nin, about a month ago, she had no one to challenge her. Her non-shinobi cousin Hitomiko couldn't hold a candle to her and Miroku was too concerned he would get in trouble if he were to injure her. Kagome, even in her youth, relished battle.

"Begin!" Shouted the Aburame.

Sasuke looked over the girl. She dwarfed him in size. She wore a rose kimono belted with a white obi, form fitting white capris, and a tan pouch secured around her left leg. Kagome sized up the foreboding Uchiha. He was a lot bigger than she was. He had on white shorts, with a pouch on the right thigh, and a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. After meticulously observing one another Kagome sprinted, initiating a full on frontal attack of taijutsu.

He was blocking every strike with relative ease as if he wasn't even trying. She always knew her taijutsu was her weakest area. Switching strategies, the girl retreated and began running in a circle around Sasuke while throwing kunai and shuriken. He parried with his own weapons, knocking her attack to the ground.

Sasuke thought that this girl had to be joking when she said she was training to be a ninja. Her taijutsu was decent for her age and stature, her bukijutsu was readable as an open book, and she seemed like a complete idiot to him.

Kagome figured that she'd need to get smart about her advances seeing as her projectiles were easily negated and his taijutsu easily overpowered her.

"Fire clone jutsu!" the heiress yelled as a clone of her appeared.

Sasuke parried their onslaught of punches and kicks, still blocking each hit from both her and her clone. Slowly though, they were pushing him back, each punch forcing him to lose half a step. She calculated three more punches and one kick until his oblivious figure bumped against a tree. Realizing he was cornered, Sasuke yelled "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" A giant fireball engulfed her, singeing her robes and skin. Kagome put up a barrier as quick as she could while her clone used the distraction to hide in the foliage above. The rosette barrier took the brunt of the flames but she still could feel the skin starting to burn.

Sasuke, satisfied with his newly learned technique, allowed an indiscernible smirk to flitter across his face as the girl feigned serious injury. He glared at the girl with a jealous pity. She had no one's expectations to exceed, no one to compete with and no sibling with superior abilities.

Thinking he won, he strutted forward but he felt the threads pull him flush to the tree. He struggled but his arms were tied &amp; he couldn't make any hand signs. The Kagome clone hopped down from the tree with the wire in tow. Then the real Kagome took the metal thread &amp; held a kunai to his neck, while her clone disappeared into ashes.

"Gotcha." She whispered in his ear.

"Enough."

She unwound the metal and placed it back in her pouch, while he was giving her a death glare. The girl had trapped him so easily and efficiently. All he could wonder was how? He was far stronger and three years her senior not to mention. All the Uchiha could think was how embarrassed he felt after losing. He just hoped his father wouldn't scold him or tell him that Itachi would have won.

Uchiha Fugaku held high interest in the young girl. He knew Sasuke would be beaten, an unfortunate fact indeed. But if his own son were to win it would have surprised him, for Kagome was known for her kyujutsu, critical thinking skills &amp; activating her kekkei genkai at age 4. Fugaku determined he wanted to take her into his clan. He knew that she had Uchiha blood coursing through her, since her mother Asako, who belonged to a small branch family, had been permitted to marry outside the clan. Kagome had powerful blood and he wanted to get his hands on it, simply to benefit the Uchiha clan.

The other spectators were quite surprised, thinking Kagome was done for when Sasuke released his ninjutsu. Her elders were proud of her for defeating the boy by outwitting him.

"Come Kagome-chan."

"Hai, okaa-san." Her mother enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Ye can go to Miroku and Hitomiko now. We shall finish this meeting." Kaede said.

Kagome bowed to each of her elders and mother then ran down the winding path back to the smaller training area. Sasuke was also told to wait outside for the duration of the meeting as well.

"Kagome-chan, how was it?" Miroku asked when he saw her running silhouette.

"Sparring with Sasuke-kun was really fun! I wish you were that good." She teased.

"Hey I'm still better than you! Come back here!" He stood up from wood floors and began chasing the little spitfire around the yard.

Hitomiko let out a quiet chuckle and smiled at her rambunctious family. Miroku swooped in and picked Kagome up by the waist then carried her piggyback to sit next to Hitomiko.

"Mou… Do you think Tsubaki-nee-san will ever return home?" Kagome asked, clearly fond of the 16 year old, now nuke-nin.

The older two exchanged knowing glances. The young girl was aware Tsubaki had betrayed the village but she didn't know that she stole the clan's scroll of forbidden jutsu to bring to Orochimaru or that she used her curse mark to murder a fellow ANBU in cold blood.

"Gomen Kagome-chan, but she cannot come back anymore. You'll learn what it means to betray the village, as you get older. It is a grave sin, one worthy of fatal punishment. All we can do is pray for her now." He sighed deeply, obviously upset that someone betrayed their family.

The girl looked at her tiny hands, stooping into sadness at the thought of her older cousin and friend being killed by Konohagakure. "Is…is it possible for Botan &amp; Momiji to come back?" They could hear the pleading in her voice, the thirst for truth.

"We don't know where they are…" Hitomiko answered sadly.

The trio sat in brooding silence, each remembering their time with the three girls who were once part of their ever-diminishing clan.

"When I'm a ninja, I'm going to protect our family so know one gets hurt." She proclaimed.

"My that's quite a big statement for such a little girl." Miroku teased.

"…I'll do it though!"

"Hai, I believe it Kagome-chan." Hitomiko encouraged. "But let's return to see if the conference is finished yet."

So, the three trudged down the winding route once again to see if the elders had finished their clan bickering. When they arrived, the blazing sunset outlined the silhouettes of their guests. All the clan heads were filtering out of the large manor, speaking with a strained kindness.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Ginzo, Mushin, &amp; Kaede chorused, bowing to the other elders who returned their formality.

Once the grounds were free of the outsiders the trio of children walked up to their elders, bowing first.

"How was the meeting, Mushin-sensei?" Miroku questioned.

"Ahh, it went well indeed. I will tell you after your training tomorrow."

"Ye should get some rest, it is almost 8 and there is training for all of you."

"Hai, Kaede-baa-san." They chimed together. Kagome retreated to the main house with Asako &amp; Ginzo. While Miroku &amp; Hitomiko walked with Mushin &amp; Kaede back to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

10 Oct 2014: I edited this chapter a bit, mainly replaced the &amp; with the actual word, tried to get rid of the passive voice, and fixed some of the grammatical issues. Hope it sounded better than the first draft...


	2. Chapter 2: Training the Day Away

**Chapter 2: Training the Day Away**

"Ohayo Kagome!" Asako yelled, sliding the shoji screen open.

"Ohayo kaa-san."

"Breakfast is ready, your training will be with Shinsen-san this morning and study will be after lunch with Yakurodokusen-san then Muso-san."

She nodded, prepping herself for the day, while her mother lingered at the door, gazing at Kagome with a soft, tender affection.

XXXXX

"Ohayo, Shinsen-sensei."

"Ohayo. Today I'm going to teach you how to preform summoning jutsu."

Kagome observed as he bit his finger causing a few drops of ruby red liquid to appear. He then slammed his hand to the concrete and black lettering sprawled from the focal point.

"Summoning jutsu!" A large sized kitsune appeared. She was auburn with a white tipped tail and paws. The fox was fierce and fiery with red eyes and jutting fangs. Kagome gaped in awe at the fox.

"Now, sign your full name here, in blood." The monk said as he produced a scroll containing the names of many Higurashi, the last one being her late father.

She did as she was instructed and wrote her name in kanji.

"Summoning jutsu!" She palmed the ground just as Shinsen did and from the summon, poofed a small kitsune, with a fluffy cream-colored tail. His eye twitched &amp; he sighed.

"Shippo?" Her teacher wondered. "Keep working on it. If you need a more powerful summon increase the amount of chakra that you input into your hand."

She nodded &amp; picked up the adorable kitsune &amp; cuddled him. Her teacher huffed at her antics; she was always obsessed with cute animals.

"Konnichiwa Kagome!" The little human-like fox said.

"Oh Shippo, so kawaii!"

"Here, this book may help you. Continue to practice. You are dismissed."

"Hai!" she replied taking the book. "Sayonara sensei!" taking a final bow she ran off towards the main compound for lunch, with Shippo on her shoulder.

XXXXX

"Yakuro-sensei?" She asked knocking on the door.

"Ah, come in."

The young student tentatively opened the door, careful not to knock down any of the jars teeming with mixtures of who-knows-what. She took a seat at the chair that directly faced his aging desk.

"Here are your new textbooks. I wish for you to complete them within the month. Did you finish the ones on potions?" The sage asked, his breath already reeking of sake. (At least it was after noon)

"Hai sensei, every single one." She recoiled, backing away from the stench.

"Ah well then I trust you will know how to make the demon poison?"

She nodded listing off specific ingredients and amounts.

"Cleansing tincture? Paralysis potion? Sleep mixture?"

Again she knew every one and their exact recipes.

"Wow, the family will have to start calling you tensai pretty soon. You've almost caught up to Miroku and he's supposed to be a year ahead of you." He praised.

"Anyways, here's a guide to show you where the herbs grow around Konohagakure as well as the other nations. The late Kikyo-sama herself wrote it, but this is just a copy so you can keep it to reference. Finish those books for next months lesson and you can go." He smiled &amp; ruffled her hair.

"Arigato, sensei!"

XXXXX

"Konnichiwa Muso-sensei." She knocked on his study room door.

"Come in Kagome, punctual as usual I see." He noted while she nodded in response.

"You'll be learning family history today. So where should I start… Ah! So, as you know, our first source of power comes from our priest and priestess abilities. The first member of our clan, Midoriko-sama, granted us these privileges as well as duties such as performing exorcisms. As you know, we can erect barriers, place sutras, and some can fire sacred arrows. Coming into holy powers is no easy feat but even a person who is not a clan member can still obtain these gifts, which is why Rin-chan is following the path of a traditional miko. Many of our ancestors were not directly related but simply gathered at this temple &amp; shrine to offer healing and salvation. Our clan originally consisted of wandering monks and shrine priestesses, who came together because the holy grounds the temple stands on seemed to beckon them."

"After a few decades later, a miko-nin, Lady Kikyo, came from a small village and started a family with a powerful ninja named Inuyasha. Their descendants had the Godaigan, the eye of the five great elements. The great Lady Kikyo devoutly practiced, hoping one day she would become a kunoichi worthy of representing the shrine. She cleansed herself in the river daily. She had a natural knack for warding off storms. She meditated, synchronizing herself with nature. She came &amp; went with the wind. Her meticulous efforts allowed her four chakra natures. It was said that only after burning her body did her children obtain the kekkei genkai, the ability to use all five styles of jutsu. When the eye is active the user can perform all types of jutsu simultaneously and they can read which chakra nature their opponent has as well. The doujutsu can only be used by people who've the blood of Kikyo-sama coursing in their veins. It is very rare within the clan even, so not many know about or have seen it."

Kagome listened intently, fascinated by the tales of Lady Kikyo and Midoriko. Unlike with her jii-san's fables, she wasn't bored to death.

"Have you seen it before? The Godaigan, I mean I've heard it's one in ten people within the Higurashi clan."

"Hai, I've seen you use it, young one."

"Oh! I remember, that was when I turned four!" She said holding up yon.

"Silly, you're still four."

"No, I'm _almost _five." She stated smugly. "Hm… what type of ninja was Lady Kikyo? I bet she was strong and kind and beautiful too."

"Well she lived in a time plagued with demons, so she had to be disciplined in training and in battle. While appearance she looked very similar to you. I do believe that you are her reincarnation."

"Heh, that's so cool, I look like the best ninja ever then!" The little girl cheered.

"Hai, Kagome-chan. Oh, its almost time for your dinner, go ahead."

"Well, sayonara Muso-sensei!"

XXXXX

"Mushin-sensei, how was the meeting last night?" The curious Miroku asked.

"Interesting to say the least. The Uchihas wished for Kagome to be taken in by them saying it was something about a "birth right" because her mother was a Uchiha. But Hiashi Hyuuga seemed interested in the girl even though he has no male heirs… Anyway we haven't decided yet, but Asako-san is adamant about letting Kagome choose her own fate."

"I see, that sounds like a sticky situation."

"Ah, indeed it is, young one. Now, we must do some serious thinking."

The student and teacher sat down gingerly, positioning themselves so they could ease into a meditative state.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews &amp; faves, as well as being awesome :) I apologize for this being a short chapter, but I will be adding the 3rd chapter soon.

gincitri : Thank you for being the first reviewer!

ANIMEMANGALUV3R : Yes, she will have, or rather find the jewel, but it will be sometime later in the story!


	3. Chapter 3: Academy Days Ahead

**Chapter 3: Academy Days Ahead**

Ever since her evening lesson about Lady Kikyo, the young heiress studied devoutly. She kept up with her rigorous lessons. Every morning, she would meditate with the monks and priests in the temple, cleansing her soul. While every evening she would devour the ancient texts and scrolls with hunger, filling her mind to its full capacity. During the daylight hours, there was no slacking off for her either; she trained her body to its physical limits, practicing jutsu daily. Her aim with a bow and arrow centering and her knowledge increasing.

* * *

One day Kagome came out to eat dinner with her relatives her, Asako, Souta, Rin, Ginzo, Kaede, Mushin, Miroku, and Hitomiko. Usually Tsubaki, Momiji, and Botan would have joined them, but ever since a six months ago their dinner table felt a little less complete.

"The legend says the human was tricked by the wa.. OW!"

"Stop with the ridiculous folktales jii-san! Argh even otouto and imouto know they're all a bunch of gibberish."

Everyone broke into a furious laughter. The two butted heads like they did every dinner.

"Kagome I do have some exciting news to share with everyone." Asako's statement warranted the family's attention.

"What is it kaa-san?" She asked, eyes lighting up at the surprise news.

"You and Miroku-kun will be attending the shinobi academy starting tomorrow."

The pair looked at each other, then back around the table at everyone's smiling faces.

"Yay!" they shouted in chorus, again causing the residents to chuckle.

"Kaa-san can we go to?" Souta wondered, referring to himself and his adoptive sister Rin.

"Oh Souta, you'll be able to attend sooner than you know." The matriarch smiled, as everyone returned to their conversations &amp; laughter.

XXXXX

"Kagome-chan up, up, up!" Shouted a bounding Miroku. He was already set for the academy. He sported simple black pants with a tool bag taped to his right thigh and he wore a deep violet t-shirt that, of course, had the Higurashi clan symbol sewn on the arm.

"Ugh, go away Miroku-baka." Kagome groaned covering her head with the covers.

"But we start at the academy today!" He pouted.

Instantly, she was up and out of the gates, shoving Miroku out of her room to change into her ninja attire. In a matter of seconds the shoji door slammed open and she stood proudly in her pink clan robes. The little girl practically yanked him down the hall into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Ohayo, kaa-san."

"Miroku-kun, Kagome." She nodded serving them a steaming breakfast, before they left on their merry way.

XXXXX

Day 1

"Everyone welcome Kagome Higurashi and Miroku Higurashi."

"Konnichiwa minna!"

"It's nice to meet you " They bowed to the class.

Sasuke automatically glared at the young girl who had beaten him only a few months ago, while on the other side of the room the aspiring kunoichi Sango was looking at them with curiosity. Shikamaru pondered if they liked to watch clouds and Choji hoped that they like beef ramen, while Ino and Sakura returned to drooling over Sasuke. Naruto hoped they like pranks and Iruka just prayed that they wouldn't be as troublesome as their peers.

They climbed the stairsand took their seats next to a rambunctious blonde, who was known as the number one hyperactive knuckled headed ninja. "Konnichiwa, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be hokage one day, believe it."

Iruka glared at them and Kagome offered a sheepish, apologetic look. The class droned on; the duo had already learned most of what Iruka was lecturing about but were able to pick up new tidbits of info. The recess bell rang and all the kids sprinted to the playgrounds. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were leading the pack of course. With almost all the other students gone Miroku and Kagome were left alone in the room wondering what to do.

"Can we go play Miroku-nii?"

"Well I guess, you should make some pretty friends though." Kagome slapped the poor boy upside his head, huffing 'baka' as she stomped to the playgrounds.

"Ano… can we play together?"

The young friends shouted "Of course Kagome-chan!"

"I'm Kiba, this is my ninken Akamaru, that's Choji, Shikamaru, and you already know the baka!" He introduced, with Naruto suddenly chasing after him. The eager crew of children played tag, chasing each other continuously throughout the recess period.

"Miroku-nii! Come play tag with us." She yelled.

"Hey, is he really your older brother? You guys look the same age." Choji asked.

"Ie, he's my cousin and 3 years older, but he acts like my onii-san."

The bell rang again, signaling the end of recess.

Miroku ran in quickly while Kagome chose to walk at her own pace. Before she turned the corner she saw a brooding Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun! How have you been?" She greeted.

"Fine." He turned his back, quickly returning to the classroom.

_Hmph._ _Well someone's mister grumpy pants, I guess he just feels forgotten_. She thought, recalling the day of the annual clan meeting when his father cast him away like a stray dog.

XXXXX

Day 2

"Ok class, we're going to review the basics of shuriken until, *cough* Naruto, someone can get it right!" Iruka stated, vexed by Naruto's insistent pranking and foolishness during his lessons. The rest of the class groaned and glared daggers at a certain someone.

Sasuke went first, his shuriken thudded into a straight, vertical line on the wooden log. Sango followed and her shuriken landed just as perfectly. Miroku went next, he walked up as confident as if he were using a pick up line (which usually failed) to impress a kunoichi. In spite of his cocky attitude he missed a few, as in half. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly he retreated to the back of the line. Kagome secretly laughed at her cousin's always nonchalant demeanor, he had definitely taken a few pages from Naruto's handbook, rather quickly for that matter. She didn't have much time to laugh since she was up next. Her shuriken marked the log in a line perpendicular to the ground as well. Naruto, who everyone glared at, besides a blushing Hinata, had failed the basics yet again.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, this time extremely peeved at the young boy, who scampered off behind Miroku. "Ok class well you're all going to have to reread the section in your text books about proper shuriken technique." The students sighed, this time their glares were deflected by Miroku's quivering form.

XXXXX

Day 3

"Now, remember when placing flowers, if you have an extremely small summon, you can place it under one of the leaves. You can also arrange..." The female chunin spoke softly, giving them pragmatic tips.

All the girls were gathered in a small classroom down the hall, learning about useful techniques only kunoichi could use, such as flower arranging. Kagome went to work on arranging her bouquet while Hinata, who was seated across from her, was still deciding on which flowers she should use, unsure of her own choice.

"Ano...Hinata, it would be nice if you tried these two together, maybe?" Kagome recommended pointing to a white iris and some green foliage.

"Yeah, that would look good." A girl with two brunette buns on the top of her head chimed in.

"H-hai, ari-gato." She murmured taking Kagome's suggestion.

On the other side of the room Ino and Sakura were just finishing up their array of blossoms.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun is gonna love mine." Sakura bragged.

"He'll like mine better, billboard brow." Ino poked her tongue out at the pink haired girl.

"No way, Ino-pig!" The girl pouted.

"I help at my parent's flower shop so at least _I _know wha-"

"Can you please stop arguing?!" A raging Sango shouted. She had the unfortunate luck of being placed next to the squabbling fan girls and had finally lost her temper.

"Hmp." Both glared at Sango, then each other, before looking back over their delicate bouquets.

XXXXX

Day 4

"Minna, pair up and practice your taijutsu!" Iruka commanded.

Many of the students were looking for another person to spar with. Miroku could choose anyone really, he used his outgoing personality and made fast friends with many people in the class, even Sasuke could tolerate him. Kagome, who was the shier of the two, chose to partner up with Hinata. She had liked how the girl was always compliant and was almost honest to a fault. She could understand the stresses of being the heiress to the clan as well as the expectations and formalities that went along with it.

"Ano... K-kagome-chan, do y-you want to spar?" The girl asked, timid as usual.

"Of course Hinata-chan!" She flashed a small smile at the girl.

Being a Hyuuga, Hinata's taijutsu was strong and solid, even without her Byakugan. Once she got comfortable she could read Kagome's taijutsu and easily parried them with her own punches. She beat Kagome the second round, then repeatedly apologized after.

"It's ok!" Kagome comforted. "You did your best and beat me, so good job."

"B-but..." She trailed off as Iruka began to instruct again.

"Next, find someone else to practice with for one more round and then you're dismissed."

Quickly, everyone switched partners and began sparring. Kagome found herself against Ino. The blonde was light on her feet, but wasn't into the fight as much as Kagome was. After a few punches, kicks, and blocks, Kagome finished with a swift jab to the stomach, the blonde girl hunched on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, concerned that she might have hit a little bit too hard.

"Just peachy." Ino retorted, walking away.

XXXXX

Day 5

It was recess time again, on her fifth day of being at the academy. Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru were playing tag like usual. Miroku and Naruto were off chasing around Ino and Sakura, while said girls were desperately searching for 'their precious Sasuke-kun.' Kagome was lying alone under a tree, shading her eyes from the blaring sun. The week had her stressed out, thinking that she was wearing herself to thin with shrine duties, lessons, archery practice, and the academy. The heiress had decided to use her recess to rest.

"Hey." A cold voice came from around the corner. It was the voice of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. _It's not like I really want to be here, but father told me to make friends with her, so... _He thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, is anything wrong?" She asked, since clearly the last time they talked hadn't been a fond memory.

"No." He plopped down next to her. "Why does their have to be anything wrong?" He question.

A sweatdropped as she replied, "You just never talk to me. So I was just curious."

"I see. So do you like the academy?" He tried to make small talk.

"Ano... It's different but I like it here. I've made a lot of new friends and Iruka-sensei's really nice." She smiled and the young boy looked back at her. _I am one of her friends?_ He wondered. They lounged in companionable silence for the rest of their free period.

XXXXX

The two Higurashi students had been attending the academy for almost a year before anything eventful happened.

After class finished for the day, the young girl pleaded, "Matte! Can we train at the academy grounds today, onegai?"

"Aa, why the change of scenery though?"

"Because the compound is just so stuffy. And besides we can go at it full force here." She said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Prepare yourself!" The monk-ninja-in-training instantly assumed a defensive position, ready for an oncoming attack.

The girl placed a pale left palm over her right first to form the inu hand seal.

"Godaigan." She whispered, as her eyes sapphire orbs began to glow an ethereal gold color. Although, she already knew Miroku's chakra natures she still wished to practice with her kekkei genkai in a sustained spar.

Uma, Tora, Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora. Fire style: Fireball jutsu." Kagome puffed out a decently large red-pink flame that headed straight for Miroku.

"Wind style: Wind tunnel!" He placed his hand forward, parallel to the ground. The wind suctioned everything in its path to the place where he put held his right hand, even Kagome could feel the tug. Just as the fireball came soaring towards him, he jumped away, leaving a vacuum in his place &amp; the fireball was engulfed in the vortex.

Kagome dug through the tan pouch on her left leg &amp; pulled out a small scroll. Miroku mirrored the girl and retrieved his scroll as well. She pulled a rusty old sword from her scroll while he snagged his trusty shakujo.

"Wind style: wind scar." A flurry of yellow light errupted from the transformed katana, followed by a forceful blast of wind energy. Miroku formed a sturdy barrier just before the barrage surrounded him. He was lucky that her technique was still underdeveloped or it could have been devastating.

Kagome was about to rush at Miroku, hands poised into another seal, but they both heard a frantic "STOP!"

They halted, waiting for the voice's owner to reveal himself. Seconds later a sprinting Iruka came from behind the side of the academy.

"What were you two thinking? Using immature B-class and C-class ninjutsu, I swear… You guys could have destroyed the school!" He admonished, despite being thoroughly impressed by his student's arsenal of skills.

"Suimasen sensei. It won't happen again." They apologized and bowed in a synchronized fashion.

"Wow, it must be the passion of YOUTH!" A weird guy in a green jumpsuit yelled. _He really popped up out of nowhere._ Kagome and Miroku thought as a sweat drop appeared.

"Iruka, escort them home for me will ya? Meet at the Hokage's after, ASAP." He whispered the last part in hushed urgency then beamed at the two children.

"I guess I'll be walking you two goofballs home so you don't get in anymore trouble." He said still smiling at them.

"Hai, well ja ne Greenie!" Miroku yelled as he grabbed Kagome and they ran toward the Higurashi residence with Iruka trailing behind.

The sensei and his students jogged back to the Higurashi temple. Iruka made certain to get the children to an adult, before heading off.

"Iruka-san, arigato gozaimasu for bringing them home safely. Please, be careful." The Higurashi woman articulated with gratitude. He nodded and flashed in the direction of the Hokage's office.


	4. Chapter 4: Celebratory Doubts

**Chapter 4: Celebratory Doubts**

Iruka knocked lightly on the broad, wooden door and stepped into the office filled mainly with jounin- Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Genma, Anko- as well as a few masked ANBU.

"I've called you here because the youngest Higurashi heir, Souta, has been captured and is assumed to be in Oorichimaru's clutches. ANBU have gathered some intel."

"We have spotted Tsubaki Higurashi with an unknown accomplice, who is suspected to be Oorichimaru in disguise, in the village earlier today and have reason to believe she was the culprit. The two were spotted very close to the Higurashi manor, but none of the family mentioned seeing them. Tsubaki would know the time schedule that the Higurashi compound runs on as well the hidden paths, which would enable them to slip by without being caught."

"My curse mark is acting up, so damn right the snake is back." Anko said.

"We think Oorichimaru intends to experiment with their kekkei genkai and forbidden jutsu scroll that was already stolen. ANBU has already launched a rescue mission to retrieve Souta. If he vanished two hours ago there is still a possibility to apprehend them before they return to his base of operations. I am assigning Kakashi to watch over the compound to prevent any further abductions and Iruka, it is your responsibility to ensure their safety at the academy. The rest of you are familiar with Tsubaki and Oorichimaru so keep a close look out in case they strike again."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The group spoke in consensus, each going to their respective locations.

XXXXX

Asako first welcomed her daughter and nephew with open arms and a tearful rejoice after Iruka had left, which was odd seeing her that way.

"Kaa-san, what's wrong?" A tentative Kagome questioned.

"Ka-kagome, i-its Souta. He's g-gone m-missing &amp; I-…" was all she got out before tears overwhelmed her.

The two helped the tearful matriarch into the manor and got her situated on the couch where Ginzo and Kaede were seated. Within a second of their arrival, Shinshen and Unagi appeared kneeling.

"Milady, we promise to bring Souta-kun back and protect the compound." Their vowed went unheard by Asako as Kaede nodded for their dismissal. Another slim figure appeared in the doorway, hesitant about entering the room. Hitomiko.

"Ano… are you two ok?"

"Aa, I guess." Miroku strained.

"It would be best for ye to rest." Kaede chimed in.

"Hai, obaa-san." Kagome bowed, thick bangs shadowing her reddening eyes.

That night Kagome prayed for her otouto. The boy was so young, too young, to be brought into a shinobi's affairs and she couldn't help him. In a dream she remembered asking Lady Kikyo's words to her.

_"Where am I? Souta?" The heiress called out tentatively._

_She was in a vast forest, with a thin layer of fog thickening the stratosphere. There was even a tree that appeared to be the goshinboku, with a vine entrapped well a few meters away. The sun rays were soften by the collecting fog &amp; the air was tranquil, like the calm before the storm._

_"Ah, gomen, Souta isn't here now, but do not fret he will be coming home soon." The woman in a white kimono and red hakama supplied._

_"Yay, I hope my otouto is okay...Lady Kikyo, please lend me your strength and guidance!" She bowed to the miko, kneeling on the dew covered grass._

_"Of course, my dear." The priestess placed a slender pale finger directly onto Kagome's forehead, she felt a sort of tingle where she had made contact._

_The illusion of Kagome's dream was beginning to fade. "Matte!" She cried, wishing to converse with her ancestor._

She felt exhausted as if she had just finished running a marathon. Her dream seemed to have zapped her remaining power rather than rejuvenating it. The girl barely got a wink of sleep by the time the sun shone brightly into her room. Solemnly, she dressed in her kunoichi apparel and trudged out to the dining room for breakfast with her family. She nodded in acknowledgement to everyone seated. It seemed as if her precious family was leaving her one by one, left and right. The table had four empty seats sparsely placed. The girl dropped onto the chair and let out a heavy sigh. Quickly, she ate her eggs and rice, not saying a word. Miroku followed suit, trailing behind her as they left for class.

They could hear Kaede yelling, "Be careful."

Halfway along their trek to the academy Kagome noticed a particular aura that had been following the ever since they departed from the manor. It was one she was unfamiliar with so she knew for certain it wasn't anyone from the clan. She pulled a kunai and took a defensive stance in front of Miroku.

"Who's there? I know you've been following us."

"Whoops, looks like my cover's blown." A masked man said nonchalantly as he jumped from the foliage. He appeared to be a leaf shinobi in his twenties, with his headband draped over his eye &amp; a mask covering the lower portion of his face.

"State your name and purpose here." Miroku chimed in, with defiance.

"My aren't you quick. Kakashi Hatake, I'm supposed to be your, how should I put this… 'protective guardian' I guess you could say."

"I bet Mushin-sensei requested this after Souta was taken."

"Most likely, maybe if we walk away he'll leave us alone." She whispered back.

"Actually I can't just leave you, as much as I'd like to. This is my mission."

"Ok, well let's go Miroku-nii-san." The two took off for school as Kakashi watched them, this time in the open.

"She's got sharp senses, sniffed me out on the way here." Kakashi stated as he appeared next to Iruka.

"Indeed, she's projected to graduate soon."

"Iruka, she's five." He deadpanned. "Hai, but she did receive a lot of formal training before coming here, even now she's still honing her skills with different people. It's the same with her cousin Miroku. A girl named Sango from the Taijiya family has also been previously trained. I think they'll all graduate this year."

"Hmm, I see. How old are the other two?"

"If I remember Sango is 6 and Miroku is 8."

"Are you sure they're ready though?"

"Hai, they've passed all their classes with flying colors and Kagome and Sango are always fighting for the top spot of the class." Iruka laughed remembering his students insistent arguments.

"I see..."

"Aa, well I better round up the trouble makers, later Kakashi!" The sensei waved to the Copy nin as he gathered his students.

Iruka, with all of them accountd for, filtered them back to the classroom.

"Alright class, everyone start reading and taking notes on your geography book. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku come with me." The three glanced at each other and followed Iruka out of the room. He shut the door and sighed, gathering himself to tell them the exciting news.

"Well, you have all mastered everything I have taught you so far. I believe that you are ready to graduate, however you will need to take a written test as well as a practical one, which will be overseen by some of the chunin teachers."

"Hai, arigato sensei!" Kagome bowed before practically jumping on him. Sango and Miroku both bowed and thanked him as well.

"Aa, it'll be this Friday, meet in the classroom 1-C." When the group walked back into the room chaos ensued.

A bored Naruto made his notes into a paper airplane that he threw a Choji. Then Choji threw it at a napping Shikamaru who muttered "what a drag" and flung it toward Kiba, which, on accident, hit Ino square in the face.

"Gah, you losers stop messing around!" She screamed.

Iruka sighed, thinking his class was hopeless.

Soon the exciting day was over. Kagome and Miroku were picking all their belongings from the class.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled "Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Eh, really? I'd love too!" The girl replied, contented.

The soon to be graduated trio waved goodbye, until tomorrow. As Kagome and Miroku were heading home she felt the familiar aura of their "protective guardian" Kakashi. Feeling safe she let her stride slow and the conversation with her itoko weaved itself with ease.

When they finally got to the compound, after a lengthy stroll, she yelled to a bush, "Arigato again, Kakashi-san." They then sprinted inside to meet up with her family.

XXXXX

"Ok, we can do this. It's either we all pass or we all stay at the academy." Kagome stated, hoping to stay with her friends as long as possible.

After making their pact the trio walked into the classroom that their written test was held in. They were met by the stares of the older academy students; they looked balefully towards their juniors.

The written test was as easy as 1, 2, 3 to the young girl. Questions consisted of mostly Hidden Village history, along with some basic arithmetic, simple anatomy, D-ranked jutsu knowledge, and a final essay about the "Will of Fire." Kagome thought that she had done well enough to graduate.

"Clone jutsu." Kagome commanded as her doppelganger poofed in next to her. The sensei, Mizuki, praised her and asked if she could create another, to which she nodded yes. She focused her chakra and repeated the jutsu this time two appeared.

"Well, I made another one for good measure."

"Ah, good work Kagome-chan. I just finished correcting your written test and you passed the exam." He said, smiling at her. After he dismissed her, he called in Sango for the practical part of the exam, which passed quickly and effortlessly. The Taijiya came out ecstatic and shining like the sun. Next was Miroku's turn. He had no problem at all, returning through the doors with a smirk plastered to his face.

The three children headed to their own homes, preparing for dinner at the Higurashi residence later in the evening. After dropping Sango off at her street the two headed for their own home. This time, Kagome felt a dark aura following them and it was definitely not Kakashi's. Miroku obviously felt it since he looked uneasy and anxious to return home. Quickly, she performed a few hand signs to call her kitsune summon Shippo.

"Shippo, there's someone following us. Find him." The little fox nodded as he bounded away on his tiny legs.

"Kagome he's over here." He pawed at a tree, but no matter where they looked- around the trunk, in the branches, in the surrounding grass- they couldn't seem to find the mystery stalker.

"Ok, we know you're here, you can uncast your genjutsu." Miroku commanded as the sudden thought dawned on him. Suddenly, a lanky teenager unblended from within the tree. He was wearing the clothing of an ANBU, but looked way too young for his attire. Both Higurashi backed up preparing for an attack despite his gleaming Konoha headband.

"Hn. I didn't think my jutsu was so…predictable." He stated in a monotone. _Why does this little girl remind me so much of Sasuke?_ The Uchiha thought to himself. Sure they were close in age and their hair was the same color but that's where the similarities ended.

"Who are you?"

"ANBU." With that he turned on his heel and sauntered away.

"Hey, you matte! Why were you following us?" The mysterious ANBU, didn't deign her with a response; he simply trailed off.

"That was strange, indeed." Miroku commented when he was deemed to be far enough away.

"Yeah, let's head back home."

XXXXX

"Kaa-san, guesss whaaaat?" Kagome asked, rhetorically of course.

"Hai?"

"We're graduating! All of us!" Kagome shouted. "So, we were wondering if we could have our friend Sango over for dinner?"

"That's fine. I'm proud of you two." Her mother praised as she headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Kagome rushed down the hall and to the right, to her sleeping chambers, eager to change into her formal robes. Her room was minimalistic, a small futon laid on tatami and a dresser contained all of her clothes. On her dark wooden dresser a picture of all of her family was carefully framed. It was a peaceful time and a wonderful memory to the kunoichi, a time when everyone was united.

She let her gaze linger on the memoir, thinking of Souta, before sliding a drawer open. She took a blood red kimono with small white flowers and green leaves from the stand and tied it off with a jade obi. The heiress tied her hair into a simple bun and left her room to check her work.

Miroku was strolling through the hallways, patiently waiting for their guest's arrival and bumped into Kagome. He sported his typical monk clothing, a rosary and a violet sash, wrapped and tucked into a dark blue-near robe.

There was a knock on the front door of the manor. Sango.

"Let's go!" The two ran to greet their friend, also excited for what their times as genin would bring.

* * *

Hello there! Thank you everyone for the reviews &amp; faves :) Woooo, chapter 5 will be coming at you hopefully sometime this week. Also, do you guys think these chapters (around 1-2k words) are too short or too long? Any critiques are helpful to me as a writer! (Just please don't flame :P)

~Thanks again Rosetta


	5. Chapter 5: Squabbling Squads

**Chapter 5: Squabbling Squads**

"Ok minna, quiet down I'm going to call out your squad placements."

The room was filled with quite intimidating and established shinobi, such as Neji Hyuuga, know for his Byakugan, and Lee known for his mastery of taijutsu, and then Koga best known for his speed. Anyone in the room would be considered a formidable opponent, according to the young trio.

"Team Gai is Neji, Lee, and TenTen. On Team Naraku is Miroku, Ayame, and Kanna. Next, Team Bankotsu is Kagome, Koga, and Hakudoshi. Finally Team Kagura is Sango, Byakuya, and Hojo. Alright, you can now go to your assigned genin teams."

The three newbies traded glances, somehow, they were all placed on different squads, it was just their luck.

XXXXX

"Konnichiwa, Bankotsu-sensei! Kagome waved to her jounin teacher.

"Ah, looks like I got a good group this year… Follow me, if you can." Their new sensei dashed out the window of the academy &amp; up the wall.

"Hmm…" Kagome sighed, swiftly following him. She focused just enough chakra to her feet and jogged up the wall, closely trailing her was Koga. He lost his footing on the slippery vertical wall, but she grabbed his arm in time. _Whew, that was a close one._ She thought to herself, as she hoisted the boy up over the roof's ledge. Both of them glanced around to see Hakudoshi appear in front of them.

"Eeep! How did you get up here?"

"The stairs of course, baka." He walked to the bench their sensei was standing in front of.

"Whatever." Kagome huffed.

The new team of three lounged on the bench in front of their jounin sensei. On the right was Koga, wearing tan shorts paired with leg warmers and a black shirt. He was exceptionally tan for living in the Leaf his entire life and he had bright blue eyes. The headband strapped across his forehead secured his ebony locks. In the middle sat Kagome. She wore the standard issue black pants along with a jade green &amp; white shirt. Her headband was placed on the crown of her head allowing her jet black bangs to paint her pale skin.

"Ok, I'm Bankotsu Shichinintai. I have six brothers and a good friend named Banryu. That's about it I think… wait, I also like killing. Killing anything really. Also if we go on a mission that involves fighting let me get the kill, but anyways now tell me a little about yourselves."

That introduction had his students' creeped out. _Why did I have to end up with the psychotic one? Oh, have mercy on me Lady Midoriko._

"I'm Koga of the Yoro clan and fastest in this graduating class."

"Hakudoshi from the Onigumo clan. Not so pleased to be working with you idiots *cough wolf boy cough*." His pale eyes glared, specifically at Koga.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Ano… I like yakisoba and I hope we can all make a great team!" She rattled hoping to ease some of the tension between her already bickering teammates.

XXXXX

Sango looked up to her new sensei in awe. She had blood red eyes, but unlike the Uchiha they didn't contain the swirling tomoe and her slick black hair was pulled into bushy, dark pony tail. Along with the feathers in her hair the jounin also carried an elegant fan, signifying that she was a wind user like Sango's Higurashi counterparts.

"So, I'm Kagura, obviously. I honestly don't think you'll last very long as genin but give me your names for practical sake." The jounin stated.

_Gah! That ignorant little..!_ Sango thought through gritted teeth. "Wow, I bet someone got demoted or something..." The seething girl retorted.

"Did you say something, brat?" The jounin replied with a smirk.

_UGH. _"Yeah, I did actually. I said that you're probably going to be the worst teacher ever." Sango raged on, directly confronting her this time.

"Um... I'm Hojo, it's nice to meet all of you." He bowed to Kagura, looking completely mortified.

"Byakuya, obviously."

"Sango, _obviously_." She bit back, glaring angrily at her new teacher.

"Well whatever kids. Anyway meet at the training ground tomorrow. 6 am sharp. Or I'll give you the worst D-ranked missions I can find." After her threats the woman vanished in a whirlwind.

Both of Sango's other teammates gazed at the argument, carefully analyzing the sensei and student. Hojo was an awkward boy with woody brown locks and midnight eyes. The boy next to her had dark, wavering tresses and deep crimson lips. His violet eyes watched and observed their every step.

XXXXX

"Oi, Naraku-sensei!" Ayame called out lightly. She was wearing her auburn hair in two ponytails neatly tied back with a white iris &amp; bangs waving freely. The girl dressed in a black and red shirt with a white kunoichi skirt with tight black shorts underneath. Around her muscular calves was white bandage tape for added support.

"Hello, I will be your sensei for however long it may be... Anyways I've deduced who you all are, but introduce yourselves, for each other please." The man's deviously black eyes gazed at them, as if trying to penetrate the depths of their being. His pale skin contrasted his dark hair and eyes.

_Hm...I just got the unfortunate luck of having a nut job for a teacher._ Miroku thought, wishing he was on a team with Sango and Kagome, or even another pretty kunoichi.

"I'm Miroku. I'm 8 years old. I'm from the Higurashi clan and I guess thats it..." The young boy said, pushing his ebony locks from his forehead.

"Ayame, from the Yoro clan, I have a brother named Koga who also graduated."

"Kanna." The pale girl in white whispered faintly.

"We'll start training tomorrow morning at sunrise, please be punctual, you wouldn't want to be caught in a trap for being late."

* * *

Sugar0o: Ok, I edited that part &amp; replaced Kagome's father with Miroku's. Poor little boy lost both of them in the kyuubi attack :( Anyways thanks for letting me know :P

Sorry for the suuuuper late update, I had finals, AP exams, &amp; track -.- Hopefully when school's out I'll be able to post more regularly.

Thank you all for sticking with me! It's much appreciated :)

* * *

10 Oct 2014 I edited chapters 1-5 so they're tighter and easier to read. Hopefully, they also have less grammatical errors. I have no idea where I was going with this story since I wrote this almost 4 years ago. (Put up on FF about a year or so ago...) Anyways I'm getting back into writing fanfics but my style has changed a lot over time so please bear with me! :3

Again thank y'all (as we say in the south)


	6. Chapter 6: Fateful Night

10 Dec 2014 A/N: Ok, so with the plot line I've already planned out this story is going to be long...with sporadic updates at best. With high school/college and two jobs things are just difficult to balance. Anyways here's chapter 6 for y'all. Thanks for staying with mehh.

Warning: a loooota OOC-ness.

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fateful Night**

Kagome woke up form a night's rest. She felt rejuvenated as she stretched her arms skyward. Looking out the window, the morning was still dark with an eerie silence. She glided over to her drawer to get dressed and ready for the day. It was the first day of training as a genin after all.

Kagome put on her training robes and readied her weapons. She packed all her kunai, shuriken, and senbon in her tool holster. On her back, she carried a quiver of 12 arrows along with a short bow.

Once prepared for the day, Kagome headed to the temple for morning meditation. The morning was waking from its sleepy state as the girl plodded toward the room. When she entered, she found many members of her clan already engaged. She took her place next to Miroku, who had already been there for quite some time.

The atmosphere felt tranquil from the peace radiating of each practitioner. Kagome eased into a meditative state as her breathing became one with the others. Her mind emptied itself and she sat, unflinching, for an hour.

After the hour passed, Kagome and Miroku both stood up and headed out of the temple to retrieve their weapons.

"Today's the day." Kagome reached down to grab her bow and quiver. Miroku nodded. The young duo headed down the trail, away from the shrine. Miroku's sensei, Naraku wanted them to head to the Hokage Tower where he would send messages of where to meet next.

"Good luck!" Miroku nodded and waved back.

After they departed, Kagome jogged to the training grounds further out of the village to meet with Bankotsu and the rest of her squad. The sun was just peaking over the horizon line by the time she got there. None of her teammates had arrived yet.

The training ground had a large grassy area for sparring and wooden dummies for taijutsu practice. The trees encompassed the training area on all sides.

A swift breeze caused Kagome to shiver a bit. In a flash, Koga appeared kneeling next to her.

"Kagome-chan, my dear, please accept this rose and my love for you!"

"Ano... no thanks, that's ok." The girl waved off his efforts with a quick gesture.

Hakudoshi walked up to the two, with a glare.

"Ohayo Hakudoshi-kun." Kagome greeted. He grunted in response. The new squad lounged in the clearing for almost an hour. Silence. They looked from one another, wondering where there sensei was and why he was late.

Kagome could sense him sprinting toward the training ground, when his aura came to an abrupt halt. She looked at the direction of his aura, but the other two didn't seem to notice.

Before she realized what happened, her sensei came dashing into the clearing with the clink of kunai. She rolled out of the way of the projectile, which landed the exact place she was sitting just a second before. Koga sped out of the way as did Hakudoshi. Their sensei ran full force at Hakudoshi with his oversized blade. Kagome gaped at the size of the halberd. Hakudoshi parried with a kunai in each hand. He crossed them as Bankotsu barred down with his sword. Their sensei demonstrated clear mastery of the balde, wielding it with one hand and making quick slashes. Hakudoshi was holding his own against their sensei, but Koga jumped in to help.

The Yoro boy went in with a strong kick aimed at Bankotsu's flank. He dodge the kick and retaliated with a horizontal swing at Koga. The boy ducked with ease and tried to trip his sensei while Hakudoshi threw a few kunai. The three retreated and looked at one another.

"I don't want your help." Hakudoshi sighed.

Still crouching, Kagome observed every movement and decided when it would be best for her to engage.

They ran back in. Before the students reached him, Bankotsu threw his halberd and parried their strikes with his own fists. Bankotsu read Hakudoshi's movements and struck him in the back. He picked up the pale child and continue his spar with Koga. Even with a the student in his arm, Koga was still slower than his sensei. When the two seemed focused on their spar, Kagome created a fire clone to engage. The clone threw shuriken from the left side then kicked Bankotsu on the right back. He looked backed, eyes lit in surprise. Koga struck again, but Bankotsu caught his punch. The boy ended up on the ground with his other teammate.

"Not enough strength behind that one."

Bankotsu looked at Kagome's clone. With a powerful kick to her stomach, the clone disintegrated into ash. Kagome swung from a branch into the center.

"I figured you guys got enough lectures in the academy." The girl shrugged. He was right. It was all lectures with a few days of supervised sparring or target practice.

Kagome took a defensive stance with a hand in front and one to the side. When Bankotsu came back from laying down the other students he still looked relaxed.

"Anything goes." Bankotsu gave her a mischievous look. Kagome launched a taijutsu attack. Bankotsu countered every strike. She needed a different tactic.

"Godaigon." When Kagome's eyes opened one iris glowed pink. She didn't understand why only one eye possessed the kekkei genkai but she proceeded to fight.

_So Bankotsu's chakra natures are lightning and fire. _

XXXXX

Kagome just laid, flat on her stomach, arms out, for a few minutes after Bankotsu beat her.

"I can't believe they've been knocked out for so long. Wake up those idiots and tell them it's time for lunch. One hour."

Kagome prodded her teammate until he sprang up. Koga glanced around, confused, until he realized that he had been knocked unconscious.

When she tried to poke Hakudoshi, he grabbed the twig and snapped it. The girl backed up with an apologetic smile.

The rest of her team left for lunch she felt someone else's aura just outside of the clearing. Ignoring it, she opened her bento for lunch. After polishing of her entire meal- rice balls, pickled veggies, fish, and all- once her teammates returned to the training grounds.

"Alright, Hakudoshi and Kagome, I want you two to fight. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, anything goes. Just try not to kill each other. We have a mission in four days."

XXXXX

Kagome kneeled down, with a few drops of sweat falling from her temples. Hakudoshi looked the same. Once their breathing settled down, Bankotsu and Koga walked over. Bankotsu scrunched his eyebrows looking at both of his students.

"Koga, you and Kagome are going to fight tomorrow. The next day, Hakudoshi and Koga. Anyways, I'll explain our mission now so you can train for it. In a small civilian village there have been rumors of an uprising. It's mainly civilians attacking each other with garden tools, so nothing serious, but the Hokage told us we can't kill any of them." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"So you want us to bring garden tools to fight with?"

Kagome and Hakudoshi both face planted.

"No, idiot. He means he wants us to practice restraint." Hakudoshi sighed.

"Yes. Anyways, rest up and be ready for tomorrow." He dismissed the squad and each went back to their respective homes.

Once out of the clearing, Kagome slowed down. It was still light out which meant there was plenty of time to train on her own. She knew there was an archery range somewhere on the training grounds, so she kept looking. After a few steps, she noticed a path, hidden under foliage. There weren't many archers in Konohagakure.

Pushing aside the branches, Kagome found an expanse of space with a few targets. The boards had faded from the sun and it looked like no one had used the range for quite some time.

The heiress removed the bow from her shoulder and took an arrow from her quiver. She positioned herself in front of the target and notched the arrow. It landed on the red bullseye. There was no spiritual power or chakra in the arrows. She didn't want to ruin the targets for anyone else.

To challenge herself, Kagome scaled a tree and shot from a crouched position, then while jumping from tree to tree, and even upside down. All six arrows hit the bullseye. Kagome was six for six.

"The prodigy of the Higurashi." A tall figure stepped into the range. He had black hair, tied into a low ponytail, with the Leaf hitai-ate wrapped around his head. He wore the traditional clothing of a ninja.

The person was the one outside the training grounds during lunch today. Kagome could feel it. The same aura, filled with ambivalence and sorrow.

"Dog ANBU?" She guessed.

"Itachi." He smiled ever so slightly.

"Some nice weather we're having this week."

"Hn."


	7. Chapter 7: Red

A/N: Here's another update. Hopefully, I'll be able to edit the crap out of the material I have over winter break. *crosses fingers* As always, thank you for favs and reviews. I really do appreciate feedback! Also if you have a preference for a pairing *fan girl squealing* just comment. Leaning towards a certain Uchiha or maybe Ichigo will swoop in from a few dimensions over? JK.

CLUB GOIN UP ON A TUESDAY. I'd just like to thank Drake for getting me through writing, homework, and life. :3

* * *

**Chapter 7: Red**

"Some nice weather we're having this week."

"Hn." _Yeah, for killing people._

"Well... It was nice meeting you. I hope I see you again sometime!" Kagome said.

"Wait." He asked uncharacteristically. "The Godaigan is much more than what you believe it to be or what others tell you it is. People will lie to fulfill their desires." The unmasked ANBU looked down at the girl with tomoe-filled, red eyes.

"Don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

The way he looked at her with those eyes forced out her kekkei genkai. One pink iris, one red iris. She was the enigma of both Clans. Godaigan in one eye and Sharigan in the other. Itachi would have thought it was impossible, unless he saw it with his own eyes. The probability for Kagome to have the Godaigan was roughly ten percent since she was a close descendent of Kikyo. While the Sharigan was more common, even among branch families, hers was probably weaker. But to have both was astounding, if news of the mutation ever surfaced, the girl's fate would be sealed.

Itachi traipsed a finger under her chin, tilting her head upward. Kagome obliged, not knowing he was using his own Shargingan to analyze her. _Five chakra natures. Two releases of Yin-Yang. Energy conversion. Two of the Konohagakure's rarest kekkei genkai. A girl like this should never have been brought into the shinobi world. She is too pure and too innocent to have the eyes of a monster. _

The teenager removed his hand, although his gaze still lingered on the heiress. Kagome released her doujutsu and her irises faded to storm blue. She blinked, her shoulders relaxed. How alike they were. Both Kagome and Itachi, prodigies with coveted kekkei genkais.

"The Sharigan is sought after by many enemies as well."

Itachi said more than he should have, more than he was required to, but for some reason unknown to him, he felt like he needed to keep her safe. Not just because she was precious to Sasuke, but for his own personal reasons. Maybe because he found similarities between his younger self and the girl. He didn't want her to grow up with an ultimatum-clan or village- the way he did.

"I-I don't understand... I had the Godaigan in both of my eyes a year ago."

"Have you witnessed anyone's death, close to you..?" The Sharigan was awoken by strong emotions, the need to protect someone important.

"Iie. But someone kidnapped my younger brother."

_So that was the trigger..._

"Kagome-chan, promise me you'll take care of Sasuke and watch out for traitors?"

His finger flicked her forehead, right underneath her hitai-ate.

"Promise. And I'll keep that in mind. Until next time Itachi-san."

The last part shifted the gears in Kagome's mind. She stumbled out of the archery range in thought. _Who would want to use me? Tsubaki obviously has motives. Miroku? Sango? I thought we were friends..._

"Until next time." The older Uchiha whispered after she left. Alone in the archery range, the lingering rays fell on his back. He fled from the range in flash of darkness.

How different they were. Itachi, with his blood-stained hands and Kagome, with her pure heart.

Kagome strolled through the quiet village and toward the shrine. The last rays of sun struggled to glimmer against the coming darkness. The young genin skipped up the stairs and into the compound before the sky completely darkened.

The manor was quiet. Kagome could sense that her family were in their private chambers, getting ready for bed. She bathed and washed her hair before heading back to her room.

_Tsubaki, why did you have to betray me?_

Once everyone in the manor was asleep, Kagome snuck into Tsubaki's room. She slid the screen open and padded in, on bare feet. The ANBU already searched the entire manor, but the things they saw as unimportant might have housed vital clues. She started at the bookcase, paging through each text with care.

"Scroll in box, back room, temple. Lock." The words on the title page of a fire jutsu book piked her interest. Kagome rose, and dashed out of the room.

The temple was empty for the night. When she tugged at the door, it stayed shut. She used her miko energy to force the lock open and peered in. The door slid behind her and she walked into the scroll room. Entering consumed more time and energy but she managed.

In the corner laid an auspicious chest, covered in dust. Inside, was where the scroll Tsubaki had stolen once laid. The chest was still unlocked. Apparently, no one had thought to close it since the precious heirloom vanished. With a creak, Kagome propped open the chest. The contents were long gone, but a small piece of paper resided in its place.

"Juushi, by the time you read this, you'll know that I've left the Clan. I will never be able to return but one day I hope to see you again. On the top of Goshinboku is your gift for your sixth year. I regret missing your birthday but, I know you will become a bright, young kunoichi."

The scrawled characters could only belong to one person-Tsubaki.

Thinking of her birthday, Kagome rolled her eyes, remembering the dead fish hand her jii-san tried to give her.

Quickly, shutting the chest and sealing the doors, Kagome jumped outside. The Goshinboku stood erect in its glory as the moon light bathed the branches. Pushing chakra to her feet, she scaled the tree and headed toward the center. The miko couldn't detect any of Tsubaki's spiritual power or chakra for that matter. She shifted her hands around in the darkness, feeling for the object. After a few brief minutes her hands grasped a wooden box. With the object secured in her arms, she jumped from the Goshinboku.

Kagome scuttled to her room in silence. She sealed the door and placed a barrier around the perimeter of her room for safety of the rest of the household.

The box was the large, filling Kagome's arms. The dark wood shined and the gold lock sealed the treasures inside. With tact, Kagome forced an equal amount of spiritual power and chakra into the lock. The mechanism clicked three times and the front of the lock clunked onto the tatami mat.

Inside laid kunai, a katana, and other various weapons along with great sum of ryo.

Delving deeper into the box she checked each individual item. A three-pronged kunai from the Village of Artisans. A katana with a white patterned sheath and hilt and purple binding. An ocarina from Otogakure. A quiver of arrows crafted from the Goshinboku. A scroll of, presumably, Orochimaru's jutsu.

_Tsubaki must have saved all this since the beginning of her shinobi career..._

No note accompanied the treasures. Kagome eye's still widened at the box. At the bottom, the initials engraved on the rich wood were A.H. Her mother.

How an enitre ANBU squad could miss this was beyond her. Kagome just felt thankful that she recovered the items before someone else did.

_Maybe Tsubaki defected from the Village because she had goals, but that didn't mean she was a bad person at heart. I have motives, don't I? _


	8. Chapter 8: Web of Deciet Part I

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm taking a writing intensive course at my university so I'm reading a book a week and averaging 12 pages of literature analysis per book. Ugh. Anyways this summer hopefully I'll be able to post more stories, and more frequently for you guys. Love y'all!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Web of Deceit Part I**

Kagome practiced for the upcoming mission with her squad and sensei during the day. Afterwards, in the sanctuary of the archery range, she would study the scroll that Tsubaki left for her. The idea of transferring souls and bodies seemed complex and disturbing, but the more she read the more her interests in forbidden techniques piqued. Orochimaru's jutsu and his power intrigued her. Tsubaki's defection came with a price, but she had the opportunity to attain more power than anyone in the village. But then the issue of death came up. Tsubaki's defection wasn't necessarily the worst, but she did kill another ANBU. Kagome didn't know the stipulations of power exchange, besides the scroll, but was killing a requirement for power? _Would I murder in cold blood?_

She felt Itachi's aura around the range again. This time, the weather was grey and featureless. He slid through the forests and out of her perceptions before she threw her next set of kunai.

When she finished her training on the archery range, she ran back to the grounds. There were jounin and ANBU swarming around the manor when she approached.

"This must've been Itachi."

"No, I bet it was Orochimaru."

"And Tsubaki!"

The whispers ceased when she leaped up the stairs to the compound. She skittered around the older shinobi, before finding Miroku.

"What's happening?" She didn't allow her panic to seep into her expression, but the thoughts in her head were scattered and fearful.

"Souta was found at the front gates of Konoha and..." Miroku paused for a breath, "Asako-sama was killed this afternoon."

Kagome looked at his violet eyes. None of this was a joke. Her mother was killed, but her brother returned. A life for a life? No.

"Miroku, where is she?"

"They're doing an autopsy, then destroying the Sharingan. Kaede is sorting the funeral ceremony out, so you don't have to worry about any of that. Follow me."

Miroku lead her through the main manor. The dark wood creaking beneath their feet as they walked into the scene. Her mother's body lay sprawled in a pool of red. The medical nin and ANBU crowded around, looking for signs of the shinobi who committed the crime. Kagome glanced at her okaa-san's figure one last time. Long dark hair, thin cheek bones, and pale complexion. Asako held an air of simple elegance and refinement, characteristic of a matriarch. Kagome stood, placid, not letting the death erode her mental state and the memories of her mother. The deed was done and the dead couldn't be brought back. She stared at her mother's body, face devoid of any movement or emotion. People milled around her, but Kagome still remained standing.

"Come on." Miroku wrapped his arm around her after allowing her nearly an hour to grieve. He walked her out of the manor and onto the path lined in sakura trees. He observed the grounds with aesthetic eye, careful not to make eye contact. The most he could do was leave the heiress alone and let her open up to him in time.

The little memories of his father returned. As a child it was difficult for him to understand that his otou-san would never return from battle, but he had few clear memories of the man, making the death a bit easier. Kagome knew the limitations of life and knew that her mother would never come home, but she had more memories and affection for the her mother.

In the coming months, Kagome would feel the absence of her mother. She was the next to inherit the clan after her mother, the current matriarch, was killed. Kaede would carry the clan until Kagome was of age and shinobi status. Kagome was ready for the transition financially and organizationally, but the hardest part would be the mental transition. She knew how to provide for the clan but she would never feel adequate to her parents, which was the most difficult part. Miroku's features tightened as he grieved for the loss of her childhood.

Miroku slid open the house's shoji screen to reveal Sota sitting next to Mushin.

"Are you my sister?"

Kagome halted in her tracks, eyes scrunched. "Hai, I'm Kagome."

She proceeded to him and pulled him into a tearful embrace. _What did he do to you?_ She closed her eyes and rocked him closely. Miroku left the siblings in the secondary manor. Kagome shuttered at Souta's look of confusion.

"What's going on?" The boy asked.

"Shhh. It'll all come in time." Kagome hugged him to her chest.

* * *

"And today, we remember the honorable shinobi, Higurashi Asako. She was loved by many and the pinnacle of her family. Her clan will carry on her legacy and bring honor to her name."

Kagome leaned against Miroku, both wearing black shirts, pants, and shoes. Miroku stood, harsh and emotionless, trying not to let his emotions out. Souta stood in front of them, barely cognizant that he was at his mother's funeral.

The rest of the clan observed the service with somber faces and silent prayers. Each member took their turn to lay a flower in front of her framed photograph and say their last goodbyes to the matriarch.

The heavens shined on her service lightening the despair. Asako would leave this world in no other way than to ignite the fire in their hearts.

* * *

Kagome stared at the village one last time. The Hokage's tower stood erect in its glory, with the sun beaming down on it. Before she left she said her goodbyes to her family and friends, knowing it was a D rank mission but still worried about the outcome. She slung her bow around shoulder and turned toward the road, ready to head out.

"Kagome, hurry up!" Bankotsu shouted as they left Konohagakure for their first real mission. The small girl strided to catch up with her team in hopes of putting the past days events behind her. The mission would serve as a refuge to clear her thoughts of her mother's death and her brother's return.

The journey into the countryside took about two days to reach the small village.

"Ah, good evening Konohagakure shinobi. What a pleasure. My name is Akane. As you know there have been some spats between villagers and I think having a few guards for the women and children would benefit the village and make them stop there senseless fighting."

"Alright, is there a certain person or group who starts these street fights?"

"Mom," A short haired girl peeked into the shack. "oh, I'll come back later."

"That's my eldest daughter, Yura. Anyways, no, usually the villagers just fight in the forest, but they've brought some of their arguments into the village which is concerning to some of the villagers."

"Ok, we'll look around some and get acquainted with the village. If you have any more information please let me know, Akane-san."

Bankotsu left the small shack and the rest of his squad followed. The small village had clusters of small wooden houses and dirt paths. The village was settled on the side of a river, with an area for fishing, washing, and fetching water.

The group headed toward the forest near the west side of the village to see what was happening inside. The green foliage shaded the area and cast shadows on the squad's faces.

"Something doesn't seem right in here," Koga noted. Kagome twitched too, feeling the malicious intent deeper in the woods.

"Good, lets keep going then." Bankotsu led the trio further into the forest, noting the place was loitered with garden tools- the main weapons of the angry villagers.

The trees shivered in the wind and leaves continued to fall down around them. The sun lazed away, leaving them with little light in the dim forest. Bankotsu noticed a quick swoosh of movement to the right.

"Someone's here," he whispered to his students.

Kagome fet for energy signatures. Even regular villagers should be detectable, but she couldn't feel anyone or thing. "No one's here."

"Well, better luck next time. Maybe our shinobi skills spooked them." Bankotsu let Koga lead the way, careful to watch for enemies lurking behind them.

The group ate dinner with Akane and Yura at their house and then settled in to rest for the night. The three fell asleep quickly, unacquainted to sleeping in the woods, but Bankotsu stayed awake, aware of any disturbances in the village.

Late into the morning, just before he was about to drift off, Bankotsu heard a creak from the only bedroom of the house. Surely it wasn't the elderly woman. He sensed Yura emerge and scamper toward the dark forest. He followed her into the night. After pursuing the girl further he found two others in the woods meeting with her.

"Takura, did you get the weapons?"

"Hai."

"Good, mom brought some ninjas, but we can still finish the mission. Once we control the village we can extend it further into the Land of Fire and..."

Bankotsu slid back to the shack unnoticed. The new moon and light breeze hid his movements from the two planners. On his rush back to the house he conjured up a plan of attack and intended to tell his squad in the morning.

"Bankotsu-sensei?" Kagome greeted him when he got back.

"Hai, now get some rest. We have a plan tomorrow."

The small girl went back to sleep, as did her eavesdropping counterparts.

* * *

"On my signal we'll strike. I'll fight Takura with Koga and you two can subdue Yura."

The shadow from Yura's cropped hair hid her face. The squad surrounded the clearing that the two conspirators, inching closer with each breath. Bankotsu threw his kunai, which created a thunk on the dark wood.

The three young genin engaged Yura and Takura. Kagome aimed a kunai toward the girl's chest. Yura dodged, not realizing that her partner was close behind. The weapon slit Takura's tendon and he winced as he grabbed his ankle. Yura glanced toward her companion and pulled out a comb.

"Godaigan."

Kagome saw the fibers come together around the severed achilles, allowing him movement. Yura used the comb and millions of threads were closing in on the clearing.

"What are you?" Koga looked at the young girl.

"Oorichimaru's creation." She smirked back, manipulating the fibers.

"Koga, watch out!" Kagome saw the web grab him as he stood there. "Move you idiot."

She threw a kunai toward the web which subdued it for only a second. Yura laughed as she captured Koga.

"Apparently your teammates can't see my webs. Looks like it's too late for you."

...


End file.
